


Burning, soft soufflé

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Father/Son Incest, Father’s Day, Fluff, M/M, Souffle Pancakes, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, adoptive incest, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: It’s Father’s Day, maybe Byakuya will get a pleasant surprise from his usually upfront son. Maybe.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 17





	Burning, soft soufflé

The morning pass time of waking up is one Byakuya fell into all too easy. Staring up at the ceiling blankly from his futon as he listens to cars go by outside. Honking and the sound of children in the apartment front come in faint from the soft yellow walls of his room. 

He blinks wearily as his cognitive functions slowly whir into gear. The futon is nice, warm, while the a/c is cooling the apartment too well. It’s because of Senku, he thinks, knowing the boy had rigged the thermostat for the summer. Like always. So he could keep it cool. But the thought makes him smile. He couldn’t tell him no, especially when the first time he had successfully rigged it he had such a bright sparkle in his eye. 

_“Thats dangerous!”_

Byakuya remembers scolding him, but he couldn’t help but to smile about it afterwards.

He hears the soft tune of his eight am alarm chiming slow. Louder and louder, he sighs out, reaching over for the damned thing. His palm touched the screen of his phone and he’s unsure if he’s hit snooze or stop. Holding it up to his face and looking at the screen, he glances at the date and time. June 21.... why is that date important? 

It takes him a minute of squinting at the date to figure it out. He hears clanking from somewhere in the apartment, and the smell of something sweet fills his nose. Senku is making breakfast. Probably because Byakuya isn’t awake to do it for him while he continues on his rocket current project. 

But usually Senku wouldn’t do something like that. He’d pester him to wake up, knock on his door, tell him even old men need to wake up on a regular schedule. But no. The smell strengthens and all Byakuya can do is squint in thought. 

And finally in that moment he realizes something. A) it’s Sunday. And B) it’s _father’s day_.

This motivated him to sit upright with glee and grin. Senku is so cute, he thinks, making them breakfast and letting him sleep in a little for father’s day. If he waited long enough, he wondered, if the younger would bring him breakfast in bed. But the smell has him too excited. He leaves his phone on top of his blanket, not bothering to put the futon away as he hurried into the kitchen. 

As he enters he realizes Senku is making fluffy soufflé pancakes. A plastic batter bag already in hand and two pans on separate burners. Not their typical morning breakfasts, but a welcomed one at that. Senku loved sweets. And he was the sweetest of them all, in Byakuya’s mind.

“Senku~” he looks over him and into the pan where the scientist has just began making his first cloud imagined breakfast cake. “You’re making breakfast.” The man is grinning ear to ear at him. 

Senku is changed out of his pajamas, of course, and wearing a nice button up with pants. Why the boy insisted dressing so properly on a Sunday was beyond Byakuya, but he loves the outfit nonetheless.

“Thats an accurate observation,” says the son, “that’s a first.” He teases. 

Byakuya grins and pats his back. His stomach growls as he watches the batter go into the pan smooth from the bag, watching it form beautifully next to the other. “You’re going all out for your old man today huh?”

Senku is quiet a moment as he finishes, then creates a third pancake and lays a lid over the large curved pan. Then turns his attention to the second one on the stove. It was better to do them all at once, so the batter wouldn’t ruin. And as he starts on the first of the new hot pan he quirks a brow. 

“What are you going on about old man?”

Byakuya blanks a moment. Did Senku really not know? Was this all just a coincidence? Was his son too invested in rocket ships and sound boards to remember father’s day? He laughs and puts a hand on his hip as he watches him put the lid on the second pan, tossing the now empty and disposable batter bag in the trash. 

“You seriously don’t know what today is?”

“Sunday?”

“Try again.”

Senku’s brows press together a moment in thought. He looks so cute when he’s thinking. Byakuya knew his brain was going a million miles a second and he simply adored it.

“It’s 4,112 hours, 32 minutes, sixteen seconds from January 1st, which makes today June 21st.” 

Byakuya blinks. Ah. A logical answer but it was still a little off the ball. He sighs and smiles light at him, batting his eyes. Senku could get this. He had too. 

“And what’s important about today?” 

Senku looks up in thought now. He smiles and puts his fist in his palm as if he’s figured it out. Byakuya lights up. 

“Today’s the summer solstice! It completely slipped my mind!” 

The man deadpans and puts his head against their refrigerator. The cool surface does little to comfort him.

“Oh, the summer solstice, I see you figured it out.” 

Senku watches him for a minute before uncovering the pancakes to flip them and cover them once again. Byakuya sighs against the metal of the fridge before pulling himself from it. He smiles at his son who’s standing there and just now putting on an apron as if it mattered now. And oh dear how he looks cute this way too. And even though he’s upset about Senku’s sudden forgetfulness, he thinks it’ll be okay. Because the best part about Father’s Day was being with Senku. Whether he cared about the day or not. 

“Those smell good, I didn’t know you could make them.” 

“Yeah, I practice different stuff some when you’re at work,” Byakuya already knew this because he had come in to a burnt dish and a pouting Senku on several occasions, but he didn’t know he ever made these, “cooking is a science after all- and besides, these are pretty simple, but you have to make sure the pan is at the right temperature and you count to the exact second to flip them or else they won’t be perfect.” 

Byakuya leans against the counter, coming a bit closer now. 

“They smell heavenly.”

“I know.” 

They both take a deep breath of the scent, exhaling with a satisfied “ah” before laughing together. Their eyes meet and both crimson orbs mix with the heat of the stove. Senku glances back down, mouthing the seconds he was still counting down to take them off the burner.

“I’ll get the plates.” Byakuya passes him, feeling his hand almost press against the smaller’s back. 

He grabs two plates from the bottom cabinet pull out drawer. Pulls syrup from the cabinet above and spirals circles on the porcelain surfaces. The syrup slowly falls against itself. He hears the click of the burners being turned off and then Senku is taking the plates to don them with the fluffy soufflé pancakes. He hands Byakuya the first plate and then takes the second along with forks. 

“These are amazing!” The flavor brings tears to Byakuya’s eyes when he takes a bite. He sees Senku with a similar, but more put together expression. The sparkle of delight was behind those intelligent, ruby eyes. 

“I could eat a hundred of these, might vomit in the middle of it due to overfed stomach, but I could do it.”

Senku tried to chew slow and even. Byakuya always knew Senku was a glutton, and had a sweet tooth on him. Still, the boy insisted on chewing things thorough and taking things slow. Byakuya, however, was already halfway done with his second one. 

He chews slower too, trying to keep up the pace. He doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to get a moment with his son before he goes off to his own projects.

He was working on a new rocket. This time focusing on the area of how big one should be relative to the force he launches it with. He wants to make it as big as possible for a test rocket this time around. Byakuya was proud of him. He’s seen a few of his launch attempts, and is so impressed by him all he wants to give him is the world as a reward. 

“Byakuya,” said man looks up to Senku who is smiling at him, “I love you.” 

Byakuya’s face flushed and he feels like crying again. Senku never says stuff like that. Not since he had revealed his _true_ feelings for him not too long ago. It’s like the warm pancake in his mouth is enough to heat his cheeks and make his mouth burn. 

“Happy Father’s Day.” 

Byakuya laughs and looks down. Swallowing his piece he pokes the last pancake with the fork, pulling it around in the syrup. 

“You remembered,” he laughs as another thought hits him, “you probably don’t care about that do you, because it is just another day?”

“Yeah,” Senku pauses and looks down then back up at him, “but you care about it.” 

“So this was something special?” 

“Yes... but it’s not the biggest surprise.” 

Byakuya raises a brow, “it’s not?”

Senku shakes his head and stands up. Byakuya suddenly realizes Senku had already finished, and he had been mulling in his thoughts for too long. Taking his now empty plate in his hand, Senku leans down before passing Byakuya. 

Their faces are close, and he takes the advantage of the opportunity. Senku presses his soft lips against the man’s. Byakuya’s face overheats. But he can’t help but press against those lush lips. They felt like heaven and he wanted more of it. And maybe it was sick because he was his father. And it was Father’s Day. But this was an amazing gift to him. Because of how much he loves Senku. 

Senku pulls away and smiles against his lips a moment before continuing back into the kitchen to wash his plate. 

Byakuya stares down at his last pancake with absolutely adoration still swimming in his eyes. Senku was a softie. But look who raised him. Byakuya laughs to himself. That was the biggest surprise huh? 

“I love you too, Senku.” He answers him, not knowing if he was heard or not. But even if he wasn’t, he knew Senku wouldn’t even doubt such an undeniable fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I couldn’t help myself!! I love them so much!!! Hope you enjoyed this mooshy fic!!! :3


End file.
